When In Rome
by Cececat
Summary: On their way back to Transylvania the servants get caught in a space-time mess of some kind and get stranded - separately- in a strange place. This place happens to be Ancient Rome. And that's just the start of their problems... (Please Read/Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: My two main theories regarding the Transylvanians are: a. they're a missing Roman Legion who stole a crashed star ship OR b. they're Time Lords (like the Doctor from _Doctor Who_ ) who bred with humans after being banished. I've decided to combine the two and say they're Romans who stole a Time Lord's TARDIS in the early 2nd century AD and, therefore, have Time Lord technology. This is somewhat important.  
**

* * *

The Master, his creation, and the groupie had been killed. Their bodies were stored in the freezer. All the castle's computer's were online. Riff Raff was in the console room making final preparations for the journey home. The castle had already left Earth and was waiting, in a funny sort of space-time limbo, for more specific directions.

Magenta was overjoyed... they'd finally be going home.

Smiling that funny smile of hers she paced around her room. This was terribly exciting. She'd waited so very long for this... now her wish had come true. They'd be free of the Master and of all the foolish Earthling things he'd taken a liking to. This included the Earth girl who lay cold and lifeless in the freezer. After a quiet burial of some kind Magenta would be able to forget that pretty little face and certainly that annoying voice.

After a few hours of thinking about all of that and reading bits of the few Earthling books she could stand, Magenta fell asleep. It had been a long night... or day... or whatever it had been...

* * *

A few hours later she awoke to the sound of someone knocking at the bedroom door. Briefly she thought it was the Master... but then all that had happened the previous two days came back to her. The only person it could possibly be was her brother. How perfectly marvelous!

Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. Being as tired as she was it took a while for her to convince her legs to walk over to the door and open it. Eventually she did manage, which cheered her up somehow. When she opened the door and saw the dark expression on his face she began to worry. Something was wrong. Perhaps all that about the Master dying had been a dream!

"What is it?" she asked him.

"We'll be stopping for a while to refuel..."

"WHAT?"

That, Magenta decided, was very bad. So many things could go terribly wrong if they stopped somewhere - especially for this. The only places Transylvanian ships could refuel were places with a crack in space-time. Such places were usually very dangerous. So many other aliens or whatever used the energy of such sites for their own purposes. Not to mention all the accidental time travel that happened. The castle wasn't actually built for serious time travel the way other ships often were.

This was bad... though Riff Raff seemed calm. Perhaps he just wanted his sister to feel safe.

"Darling, how long will we be here? And where is here?" Magenta asked, trying to calm down.

"A few days at most. We're on an asteroid not far from Earth. It has no history of any serious time-space jumps. Don't worry, we'll be home soon," her brother assured her.

"That's nice, dear."

One problem with asking Riff Raff anything, Magenta knew, was that he'd sugarcoat it for her. So she just went along with things. She hated that, of course. Independence and power were what she wanted more than anything...

Suddenly there was a great sound. It was strange - like _hearing_ a bright white light. Never did Magenta figure out how to describe the sound with words. At least she passed out quickly enough from the pain of it. When she awoke it was gone... and she was somwhere unfamiliar.

The first thing she noticed was the dust. Clearly she was lying in dust. Very gross, dusty dust. The sun shone brightly overhead and made it hard to see. So, it must've been midday.

Then she sat up. Apparently she was alone in the middle of a dusty road... or not. There was a horse-drawn cart slowly making it's way towards her. Because of the way she lay on She screamed... and the cart stopped. A person - a man, a few decades older than she - got out of the cart and stared at her with squinty little brown eyes. He was thin in a knobly sort of way and wore plain clothes made of coarse brown fabric. His face was smooth, though with a few shaving-induced scars, and his hair was a dark brown mess that stuck out at odd angles. For a man he wasn't tall. No, he was about the height the Master was without heels.

"Who are you and what, in Jupiter's name, are you doing?" asked the man.

"I'm not sure," Magenta replied.

"Oh? You're not a runaway slave, are you?"

"I'm a visitor, from somewhere far away," she replied awkwardly. "I should be looking for my brother now... it's a very long story."

The man stared blankly at her for a while. "First you need some clothes... miss."

Magenta blushed, horribly. This stranger was right. Why did her clothes have to disappear? Perhaps that always happened in such situations. Never before had she gotten caught in a timey-wimey mess caused by a space-time crack. At least the man didn't seem bothered by this. Hopefully he was gay or something.

"I've got a wife, you know, and I'm sure you can borrow something from her. For now just wear my cloak."

"Er, thank you..." Magenta replied.

Okay, he wasn't gay. But he was married and he seemed polite. After helping her into his cloak they both climbed into the cart. It already contained a few bags (which seemed to be full of groceries).

Without further ado they drove down the road and to a city that could just barely be seen in the distance. How very strange it all was!

* * *

At about the same time five other people awoke in confusion, all near the city Magenta was being driven to. Four of them had died sometime in the past 12 hours and _none_ of them knew what was going on...

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
